Semplicemente
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Sencillamente, se había enamorado. Sencillamente, le extrañaba. Sencillamente, lucharía para no perderlo de nuevo. Gil acaba de decidir, luego de ver en su pasado, que, sencillamente, debe ir y decirle todo a Oz. Yaoi. GilOz. One-shot.


_Pandora Hearts y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki._

**Semplicemente**

Sencillamente no lo entendía.

No sabía el por qué de todo lo que hacía hoy en día.

Algo había en su interior que no le permitía estar cerca de su amo sin sentir como si su corazón se fuera a salir, en cualquier instante, de su pecho. Aún cuando éste le hacía bromas o le asustaba, no entendía, sencillamente, el hecho de que eso solo le hacía más feliz. Una vez pasado el susto, claro está. Inclusive pasaba con mayor frecuencia por donde su amo se encontrara, para que le molestara o, simplemente, hablara con él, como siempre lo hacía.

Llamaba su atención. Le encantaba que el amo dejara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo para prestarle atención a él, un simple sirviente, un chiquillo huérfano sin recuerdos. Él, Gilbert.

Le veía de reojo si estaban juntos en la misma habitación. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba mirar a Oz Bezarius, con sus cabellos como hilos dorados y sus ojos como esmeraldas. Todo en él le gustaba. Bueno, casi todo.

Le disgustaba el hecho de que su amo guardase todo el sufrimiento para él mismo y, además de ello, intentara hacer como si nada sucediera, como si de verdad lo hubiera asimilado. Pero lo sabía. Oz Bezarius era tan frágil como un pergamino de más de 100 años de antigüedad. En cualquier momento, si algo lo suficientemente duro le tocaba, se rompería en pedazos y no habría forma de reconstruirlo a la perfección.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de que eso sucediera.

Por ello, aún cuando él era su amo y decía que su deber era proteger a su sirviente, intentaría protegerle de todo mal.

Sin embargo, eso es, sencillamente, imposible.

La vez que quiso subirle el ánimo, porque todos decían que su padre le odiaba, decidió enfrentarse él al Duque Bezarius, aquél hombre al que apenas había visto unas cuantas veces. Creía que no eran verdad los rumores. Pero, ¿qué sucedió? Tan solo le causó aún más dolor a su querido amo.

Eso, sencillamente, le hizo odiarse a sí mismo, sentirse tan poco merecedor de estar cerca de su amo, tan avergonzado de lo que hizo. No podía evitar el sentirse así. Pero, aún cuando le había causado todo eso a Oz, él le había perdonado. Inclusive, ni siquiera le había culpado de nada. Seguía tratándole como siempre, con aquél cariño y protección. Como a un amigo. Quizás y hasta como a un hermano. Pero nunca como él había deseado.

Aún así, eso era, sencillamente, algo con lo que prefería conformarse. No le importaba si no le quería como a un amante. Prefería quedarse como estaban, para siempre. Uno al lado del otro. Siempre. Como amigos, como hermanos. Aunque nunca pudiese ser más que eso para el próximo Duque Bezarius.

Pero, la vida no es justa. Y la suya no fue la excepción.

Sucedió lo que más temía, aunque en peor grado de intensidad. Su amo, Oz Bezarius, desapareció. Mejor dicho, fue desaparecido, enviado al Abismo.

-Esto no es justo. ¿Por qué?-se preguntaba un pequeño Gilbert, de catorce años, mientras huía de la mansión Bezarius, lastimado y llorando por la pérdida de la persona más importante para él en el mundo. -¿Por qué se lo llevaron? Él no hizo nada. Nada. –se detuvo, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo. –Quiero que vuelva. Quiero que Oz regrese. –musitó, en un vano ruego hacia el cielo.

Años pasaron. Diez años, para ser exactos.

Gilbert, el pequeño y asustadizo sirviente, era, ahora, un Duque Nightgray. Era, sin duda alguna, mucho más alto que antes, su cabello seguía tan revuelto como siempre. Sin embargo, sus ojos mostraban la oscuridad de su pasado, de aquellos diez años. Una década sin él. Sin saber absolutamente nada. Una década investigando, haciéndose tan fuerte como pudiera, todo para ir por él, por su amo, su amado Oz Bezarius.

Durante aquellos dos lustros, había logrado comprender por completo el sentimiento que le embargaba cuando estaba cerca del joven Bezarius, en aquellos años de gloria. Amor. Eso era todo. Y ese amor había ido creciendo durante el tiempo, junto a su propia persona.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí.-susurró, cuando ingresaron en el derruido sitio donde la tragedia había sucedido, donde su amo, su amigo, había sido llevado al abismo. Observó el reloj, inmóvil de nuevo tras la desaparición del joven Bezarius. Guardaba cierto resentimiento por él. Tal vez, sino hubiese sonado, sino se hubiese puesto en marcha de nuevo, él estaría a su lado, como antes, como debería ser.

-Nada de ponerse nerviosos.-comentó Break, caminando delante de ellos, con su sonrisa un tanto macabra.

Gil tan solo le miró un segundo, con cierto enfado. Mas no dijo nada. Gracias a Break había logrado llegar hasta allí, se había hecho más fuerte y, con un poco de esfuerzo y suerte, lograría traer de vuelta a Oz Bezarius. Prefirió apresurar un poco el paso.

Sin embargo, ni bien hubieron avanzado tres metros más, un fuerte estallido tuvo lugar un poco más delante de donde estaban parados. Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron por la fuerte luz, hasta que ésta desapareció. Se acercó, logrando divisar, entre el polvo y la tierra que aún se arremolinaban, una figura humana. Una pequeña. Abrió más sus ojos, esperando enfocar mejor, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Esto es… una sorpresa.-mencionó Break, quien pudo identificar, desde su sitio a la persona que yacía inmóvil.

Gilbert no pudo evitar correr hacia él. Lo sabía, era Oz Bezarius. Al llegar, se detuvo y se dejó caer a su lado. Sus ropas estaban rotas y manchadas de tierra y un poco de sangre. Le levantó un poco, recargándole en su brazo. Sus ojos fueron directamente hacia el rostro del rubio, quien, para su felicidad, respiraba, aunque un poco dificultoso. Observó sus labios. Debajo de estos había dos manchas oscuras. Las tocó. Se sentía caliente aquél líquido espeso. Sin duda, era sangre. Le abrazó con más fuerza. Al fin, luego de diez años, volvía a sentir el calor del joven Bezarius. No pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio, acompañado de una punzada de inquietud. ¿Cómo había logrado salir del Abismo? ¿Acaso habría hecho algún contrato con una cadena?

Le miró de nuevo, con la mirada triste. Si eso era cierto, lo perdería de nuevo. Y no quería que eso sucediera.

Días. Los días han pasado. Los meses también, aunque muy pocos, quizás solo un par de ellos. Las misiones al fin han cesado, al menos por un breve periodo de tiempo. Algunas verdades habían salido a flote. Muchos encuentros y discusiones que pronto se resolvían entre él y su amado niño.

Sí, se había equivocado por haber ocultado su identidad, cosas importantes que hizo durante aquellos diez años. Pero no quería hacerle sufrir. Ahora, al menos, estaban bien. Todo en calma. El sello no había vuelto a avanzar. No después de aquellas dos veces en que casi se derrumba al saberlo. El tiempo se les iba de las manos. La vida de Oz se le iba.

Dejó que el humo de su cigarrillo saliera de su boca. No había tenido, aún, la valentía para decírselo. Para decirle lo que sentía por él. No aún. Pronto tendría que hacerlo. Ya. Tomó su decisión. Lo haría en aquél momento, aunque tuviese que subir a la habitación del rubio y despertarle a aquellas horas de la madrugada.

Apagó el cigarrillo y volvió a entrar a la mansión. Se encontraban en una de las mansiones de la familia Rainsworth, así que no encontraría a muchas personas por allí. Mucho menos a esas horas.

Subió las escaleras, con el corazón palpitándole con demasiada fuerza. Caminó o, mejor dicho, corrió hacia la habitación donde dormía Oz, un poco alejado de la suya. Maldijo a Break por lo bajo. Él se había divertido demasiado asignándole un cuarto bastante separado de la del Bezarius, aún cuando las otras cercanas estaban desocupadas. Al fin, se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera que lo separaba de su objetivo. Pensó en tocar, pero quizás no le escucharía y el ruido podría despertar a más personas. Suspiró. Entraría sin llamar.

Abrió la puerta, sigilosamente, ingresando primero su cabeza, para ver si Oz estaba dormido. Una luz débil llamó su atención. Ingresó a la habitación, cerrando tras de sí. Caminó hacia aquella parte. Rodeó la cama, antes de que, ante él, apareciera Oz, dormido en el suelo, sentado, con la espalda recargada en la cama y la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. A su lado había una vela encendida y, al otro, un libro, su favorito. Sonrió, al verle allí, antes de acercarse para llevarle a su cama. Tal vez cuando despertase en la mañana le diría todo. Le tomó entre sus brazos, al estilo nupcial.

-¿G-Gil?-inquirió una voz adormilada. Dirigió sus ojos dorados a las esmeraldas empañadas en lágrimas que le miraban.

-¿Estabas llorando?-preguntó, dejándole en la cama.

-No.-respondió, tallándose los ojos. Aunque no se notaba tan seguro de su respuesta.-Gil, ¿qué haces aquí?-le miró, mientras él se ponía nervioso.

-Yo…-no sabía qué excusa inventarse. No había nada que pudiera necesitar a las tres de la madrugada. Tendría que ser honesto o, simplemente, huir.

-¿Gil?

-Yo…-le miró a los ojos.-Sencillamente no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti.-susurró, antes de atraerle hacia él y posar sus labios sobre aquellos que se encontraban tan sorprendidos como su dueño. Ya nada importaba. Sabía que había la gran posibilidad de ser rechazado, pero tenía que sacarlo todo, o explotaría en cualquier momento. Sus labios saborearon el sabor de Oz. Aquél tan característico sabor a dulces. Tal vez su amo no lo supiera, pero no era el primer beso que le daba. Desde que había comenzado a sentir una atracción hacia él, había aprovechado varios momentos en que su amo había caído dormido en los sillones, o donde fuera que se encontrara. Incluso una década después, siguió haciéndolo, aunque solo una vez, cuando él estaba inconsciente, recién regresando del Abismo. Solo eran roces, leves roces, pero los disfrutaba tanto.

Pero ahora, era un beso, uno real. Y él estaba despierto. Su lengua quiso participar también. Con ella comenzó a recorrer los labios que tenía aprisionados, saboreándolos, grabándoselos. Hasta que intentó ingresar en los del menor, quien, un poco dubitativo, le permitió la entrada. El beso se alargó más. Su lengua ingresó a aquella dulce cavidad, impregnándola con su sabor a tabaco. Al fin encontró a la de Oz. Un leve roce y también comenzó a moverse, cobrando vida. Iniciaron un pequeño baile, acoplándose a la perfección, como si hubieran sido creadas para estar juntas, cual rompecabezas. Lo estrechó más, entre sus brazos, mientras las manos del menor se posaban en su espalda, lentamente, como con miedo. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, sentía que podría morir allí mismo. Pero el oxígeno comenzó a faltarle al pequeño duque, por lo que la separación era inminente. Mas no aflojó el abrazo en el que le mantenía preso. Sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los orbes esmeraldas, que le miraban directamente. Un sonrojo cubría todo el rostro de su amo, quien jadeaba un poco.

-Oz.-susurró Gil, más seguro ahora.-Te amo como no tienes idea.-confesó. –Desde siempre.

-G-Gil…-logró articular en joven.-Yo… lo sé. –le dejó algo sorprendido.-Sí tengo una idea de lo que dices, porque… yo… nunca te quise solo como a un amigo. Siempre… siempre te quise como… algo más...-terminó de decir, aún más sonrojado.-Pero no sabía lo que dirías de mí, por eso nunca te lo dije.

Con su mano derecha, acarició aquellos hilos dorados que brillaban ante la luz de la vela que yacía en el piso, consumiéndose cada vez más. Sonrió. Entonces, siempre había sido correspondido. Se sintió algo idiota, porque él tampoco había tenido el valor de decírselo. Volvió a besarle, pero con mayor suavidad y de manera breve. Volvió a mirarle cuando se separaron.

-Oz, sencillamente, esta vez no pienso dejarte ir.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer éste one-shot.

Primero que nada, "Semplicemente" significa: "Sencillamente". Por ello utilizo tanto esa palabra durante la historia.

Es mi segundo fanfic GilOz, y creado en un solo día. Todo ésto gracias a que la inspiración llega mientras espero la hora de entrar a clases.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic, espero hacer alguno que no sea one-shot, o al menos esté más largo.


End file.
